Demigods Are Not Dancers
by prplemyth
Summary: Percy, through a series of unlikely events, begins to listen to One Direction. Annabeth, through a series of, frankly, likely events, is annoyed. Thus, Percy decides One Direction is the way to fix it. Oneshot. Percabeth. So much fluff - so, so much.


_A/N: I…One Direction. They got into my head and I've had them on my iPod for about 36 hours now and "What Makes You Beautiful" already has over 100 plays. And it's been on repeat for about two full days. It's a problem. Thus, a drabble where Percy is…Well. Percy plus music. I never claimed this would be a cohesive, sensible plot. Forgive me if this is a little all over the place or not up to par – I'm a little rusty and I've had a lot of 'how do you words' problems lately._

_Shameless Marianas Trench plug. No big deal._

_Read, review, enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"Stop that."<p>

"Stop what?"

"Stop your…The music. Just make it stop."

Percy pouted, sticking his lip out disturbingly far. "But it's One Direction!"

"It's terrible cheesy dance pop."

"But it's GOOD!"

"Who showed you this?" I asked, walking over to the iPod sitting on Percy's dresser. The five boys on the cover of the album were smiling brightly and, I had to admit, they were pretty cute. But that didn't mean they could sing.

"Honestly?" Percy said, still tapping his foot and bouncing to a song that apparently was called "Up All Night."

"No, I want you to fabricate a tale involving a dragon, a crazy sword fight, and a coconut."

Percy's eyebrows furrowed. "That sounds exactly like Clarisse and that drakon."

"Minus the coconut."

"Yes, of course. But since I can catch your stupid sarcasm, Piper was chasing after Drew with a bag that seemed to be filled with multiple bottles of shampoo and swinging it at her, so I went into the Aphrodite cabin to see what was going on. Apparently Drew put this album on and Piper hates it and started swinging the shampoo bag –" Percy paused. "Okay you have that look on your face."

"What look?" I asked, genuinely confused.

"Your 'stop talking about something before I either cry or run out of the building and scream at an innocent child' look."

"That is in no way one of my looks."

Percy raised an eyebrow. "I'm the one who looks at you the most. I know your looks. For example, I like this one far more than your 'stop disappearing you absolute moron before I kick you in the teeth oh my gods I'm glad you're back though' look. That one is scary."

I snorted and for a brief moment my mood elevated. "It's a little disturbing how many times I've had to give you that one." Now that I was conscious of it, though, I realized the corners of my mouth were downturned and that I was definitely giving some sort of face.

"So spill, Wise Girl," said Percy, coming over to his bed to sit next to me. Although I always complain at first when he does it, I let him pull me into his lap and wrap his arms around my waist. "Okay," he said, "usually you kick me when I do that."

I sighed. "I'm fine."

"You're not fine!"  
>I forced a smile. "I'm fine!"<p>

"You look like a serial killer with that smile. I'm calling that one your 'I will eat your stuffed animals and kick your puppies while you sleep' look." I stared at him. "What?" he asked. "Too weird?"

"Too weird."

"Seriously," he said, falling out of the goofball persona he rarely loses, "tell me. I don't like it when you're sad and I can't make you unsad."

"Unsad?"

"Shut up."

I smiled for a moment, and he kissed me on the cheek. "Well," I began, "I…It's Drew."

Percy turned my chin so he was looking me dead in the eye. "Annabeth Chase," he said, very seriously, "I promise you, I will steal her hair straightener."

I nearly fell off his lap from how hard I was laughing. "You are an IDIOT, Perseus Bradley Jackson."

"I'm also good for entertainment purposes," he added as he righted me. I wiggled a little bit so only my legs were thrown over his lap and I laid down face first into his pillow, smelling the sea and the happiness that only Percy Jackson could evoke. "So what did Drew the Shrew do?"

"Haruph nuff duff fuff," I grumbled into Percy's pillow.

"Sorry, I don't speak pillow," said Percy. "Up you go." He pulled on my legs until I was dragged across the bed with the pillow still over my face. "This is not working."

"Nuff uff ishnuff."

"Exactly."

I rolled over, and Percy was peering down at me. "Your foot is in my armpit."

"Or maybe your armpit is on my foot."

"Touche."

I adjusted myself again and sighed deeply. "Drew said I was as good as a dude because I don't wear makeup or do my hair."

"And your clearly well worded, smarter-than-her response was…?"

"I'd still be a hotter girl as dude than you are as a girl."

Percy laughed. "You, Wise Girl, are the greatest human being ever."

I grumbled. "Yeah, it doesn't end there."

"It doesn't?"

I shook my head. "She told me to keep dreaming, and that once you realized I wasn't getting any 'hotter or, you know, more like a girl' you were going to dump me and head back to Calypso because at least she knew what a bra was."

Percy frowned. "If you need me to properly educate her on how many very attractive bras you have I would be more than happy to –"

I smacked Percy with the pillow. "Shut your face, Seaweed Brain. Besides, how does she know that's where you were?"

Percy sighed. "Remember that meeting a few weeks before I took a ride on the amnesia express? Chiron mentioned Calypso and you and I started laughing. Then Dionysius made that crack about how I needed to stop mocking people who in the past I dumped, and the two of us shut up."

"Ah," I said, remembering quite well. "Unfortunately, yes."

"But why would she say that to you?" Percy asked. "You're gorgeous."

I rolled my eyes. "Sure."

"No, seriously, stop that." Suddenly, his face lit up. I began to get very worried, as this was the look I liked to call 'Percy gets a ridiculous idea that will likely get himself killed.' "I have an idea."

"Please don't let it involve a strange dance." He darted off the bed over to his iPod. "Oh dear Zeus it's going to involve a strange dance."

Suddenly, he put on a song, the first few chords of which sounded very similar to the beginning of either Summer Lovin' from Grease or Hit Me With Your Best Shot. Then Percy grabbed a can of soda and…

"You're using a soda can as a microphone?"

"Shut up the lyrics are starting," he said. He closed his eyes and began to groove and sing to the first verse, which was all about some girl being insecure but still being pretty. At the line about "don't need makeup to cover up" he opened his eyes again and pointed to me, wiggling in an almost dance-like manner.

Oh gods. Where was he going with this?

"Where are you going with this?"

"EVERYONE ELSE IN THE ROOM CAN SEE IT, EVERYONE ELSE BUT YOU –"

"Percy what the hell –"

"Baby you light up my world like nobody else –"

"That sounds like something someone would say to Apollo."

" – the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed –"

"I don't flip my hair! I don't know where you're going with this, Percy." I shook my head and started grinning, staring at my boots, trying not to show Percy how hard I was laughing.

" – but when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell –"

"Okay that was weird."

Percy jumped over as he was singing, sliding on his knees as he almost screamed, "YOU DON'T KNOW, YOU DON'T KNOW YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL!" His smile was so broad as he opened his arms in front of me, smiling. The rest of the song continued in the background as he tossed the can of soda across the room and took my hands, pulling me up. Conceding and laughing harder than I had in ages. The two of us began to dance around the room, Percy spinning me, me dipping Percy. There was a strange moment when the two of us began to do the sprinkler at the same time, but I guess when you're battle partners you can tell what the other is going to do in a nanosecond in other aspects of life, too.

"That's what makes you beautiful!" shouts Percy at the end of the song, breathing heavily and pulling me down on top of him as he falls on the bed. He brushes my hair out of my eyes as the two of us calm down from the laughter and the smiles begin to fall from psychotic to happy. "Feel better, Wise Girl?"

"I'm clearly beautiful because I don't know I'm beautiful."

"The fact that you're beautiful because you've got a nice a face and you're a nice person and you're smart helps as well."

"Nice face?"

"I figured 'prettiest face ever' was a stretch."

I didn't want to, but I laughed. "Okay, fine, agreed." I pressed a kiss to his lips, feeling him smile. "Even though you just serenaded me with music I would never listen to if my life depended on it, thank you. I feel better."

His eyes brightened. "Good! I was hoping that would happen."

"It did!" I kiss him on the cheek and roll over onto the floor.

"I'm thirsty now," he said, peering around. "Oh! Soda!"

I immediately realized that was the one he had tossed across the room earlier. "Percy, I wouldn't –"And suddenly I was doused with a fair amount of Diet Pepsi. "- do that."

"Oops!" said Percy. "Well, at least now it's open."

"You are on crack."

"Nope, this is Pepsi. The crack was in Coke."

I laughed so hard I snorted.

Once I got myself under control and dried the two of us off, I threw the towel at Percy. "Come on," I said, "time for me to put on my iPod."

"Are we listening to Marianas Trench again?"

I nodded, and put on Desperate Measures at the highest volume. "You bet your ophiotaurus we are."


End file.
